David
David is one of the three main protagonists in Pokemon: The Three Musketeers, alongside best friends John and Skye. He has a very hyperactive personality and is known among his friends to fart a lot. His first Pokemon was a Turtwig. After winning the first four badges of Sinnoh, David met Eve and became interested in Pokeathlon competitions, focusing on becoming a Pokeathlete. History Past David spent his childhood in Twinleaf Town, where he became best friends with John and Skye. He shares a small rivalry with Barry, but it's not as intense as the rivlary Barry shares with John. Sinnoh Adventures David obtained his first Pokemon, a Turtwig, from Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town. Shortly after that, he found a rambunctious Pachirisu chewing on the chords in his basement. After being zapped by it, David captured the tricky Pokemon. David defeated the Oreburgh City Gym Leader Roark alongside his friends in a 3-on-3 battle (one of each of their's and 3 of Roark's). Shortly after this, the trio ran into a Luxio who was very protective over a mysterious purple egg. It used Thunder Fang on John's butt, causing a rip in his jeans. He caught the Luxio but went to the Floaroma Town tailor so he could get his jeans fixed. The tailor locked him in a room in an attempt to get his Pokemon while a young girl proclaimed her dad had been kidnapped. The tailor is actually Mars, the Team Galactic Admin. David and his friends defeat Mars and free Mira's dad from the Windworks, who in turn hands over Honey to each of them to slather on the bark of trees and attract Pokemon. David takes the purple egg and manages to take care of it, and it hatches into a baby Stunky. While David is challenged by the Stunky to a farting competetion, John and Skye decide to head off and use the Honey rewarded by Mira's father to catch Pokemon. John isn't very succesful at catching anything, but Skye manages to catch a Combee. When they return to David, they find that has Stunky has evolved into a Skuntank and that David lost the farting competetion by a long shot. While trekking through Eterna Forest, the trio run into John's rival Barry. Barry tells them about the rare Pokemon Rotom at the supposed 'haunted mansion' called the Old Chateau that no one has ever been able to catch. The four of them decide to go in there in an attempt to catch Rotom. After being haunted by Rotom and attacked numerous times, David manages to catch it. In Eterna City, David defeats Gardenia, alongside John, but Skye does not. Skye later catches a Swablu and meets a new friend named Summer, who helps her develop a strategy and she then defeats Gardenia as a result of this new strategy. Meanwhile, John and David eat a hundred PokeDollars worth of tacos, which makes both of them fart a lot. They are begged by a busy Cynthia to help out the people at the Eterna City Hall, which is being taken over by Team Galactic. They defeat Team Galactic, but the evil group refuses to leave and decide to keep the duo captive. David, John and Skuntank all farted in order to drive them out of the building and were hailed as heroes by Eterna City. Skye later defeated the Eterna City gym leader, and they left Eterna City. David and his friends headed to Veilstone City, where they beat the Gym Leader Maylene. They then headed to Pastoria City, where, at the Great Marsh, David caught a Yanma and a Carnivine. Soon after this, they defeated Crasher Wake, and then decided to head back to Hearthome City so they can defeat Fantina. Appearance In Sinnoh, David's main outfit consists of a black vest over a white t-shirt, a long red scarf around his neck, a red cap with a blue Poke Ball emblem emblazened on the side in a white circle over messy black hair, and cargo blue jeans. He has had one major outfit change, and that was throughout the trio's journies in the snowy regions of Sinnoh. During these times, he wore a blue jacket over a red shirt, a thicker, white scarf, but retained the same cargo blue jeans. He returned to his original appearance upon returning to normal-temperature parts of Sinnoh and has been wearing his original clothes since. Upon arriving in Unova, he received a change of clothes consisting of a new cap, a red button-up jacket over a black t-shirt with fingerless gloves, a pair of cargo grey jeans, and a new pair of tennis shoes. Badges Sinnoh League Coal Badge.png|Coal Badge Forest Badge.png|Forest Badge Cobble Badge.png|Cobble Badge Fen Badge.png|Fen Badge Pokémon His starter Pokemon Turtwig, was a Grass-type, and his friends claim he made the right choice in starter as Turtwig helps "balance out David's craziness." Like most trainers, David doesn't have a type preference, though he does seem to have an affinity with Electric-types. Most of his Pokemon either completely contrast or go along perfectly with David's whacky and colorful personality (for example: Funk Skunk farts a lot, Fidget is very energetic, Cheesecake likes to eat, all parts of David's personality, while a Pokemon like Twix or Frostbite, who are calm and quiet, contrast his and help balance out his team). David seems to care deeply for his Pokemon, often giving them a chance to prove to him they've got what it takes to battle and be on his team. On hand At home Traded away Trivia *His birthday is December 27th.